


Gin 'N' Juice

by The_G0lden_Sn4tch



Series: PolyJizz™ [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bribery, Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Getting Together, Lesbian Sex, Love, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Polyjuice Potion, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_G0lden_Sn4tch/pseuds/The_G0lden_Sn4tch
Summary: Draco Malfoy operates a small side business out of his potions classroom where he sells his polyjuice potion to people so they can take it and fuck as him. When Harry and Ginny find themselves relying on this polyjuice to spice up their own relationship, Ginny is left with a difficult decision- but how far will she go to prove Draco Malfoy wrong?





	Gin 'N' Juice

Harry climbed the staircase up to his flat slowly, pulling himself up each step laboriously, his briefcase under his arm and his dark messy hair falling into his face. He couldn't remember the last time he had come home from the Ministry not utterly exhausted, but today somehow had felt even longer than normal. Harry pulled off his glasses as soon as he closed the door behind him and pressed his fingers into his eyes, sighing deeply. 

“Hey you,” came a low voice from behind him, making him jump.

Harry whipped around, he wasn’t expecting to hear that voice today, and his stomach lurched with excitement. He quickly brought his glasses back to his face so he could see the naked figure sitting on the bed more clearly. Harry smiled. 

“Hey you,” he echoed, the smile spreading across his face and his eyes glinting. “What a nice surprise.”

Draco Malfoy sat across from Harry, his white blonde hair shimmering slightly in the orange glow seeping through the windows as the sun set outside. Harry cocked his head to one side to admire him properly, his eyes glanced down his angular face, taking in his pouty lips and his bright gleaming eyes. His eyes lazily fell to his neck, then to his collarbone and to his strong shoulders. Harry paused at Draco’s chest, letting his eyes find each freckle on Draco’s muscular torso, the shadows of the setting sun making his chiselled muscles look more pronounced; somehow not real, almost like a painting. 

“How was your day?” Draco asked warmly, walking over to him.

Harry watched the wizard move towards him, greedily taking him in. He was perfect. 

“Fine,” he replied softly and swallowed slightly as Draco walked a little closer.

“Yeah?” Draco checked, a smile suggested on his lips. “Just fine?”

The wizard was just inches away from Harry now and he glanced down into Harry’s green eyes. He raised his hands to take off Harry’s glasses and placed them down carefully on the dresser next to them. He looked back at Harry, this time staring at his lips.

“Better now,” Harry whispered, closing his eyes and breathing Draco in, his mind nowhere else but here.

“Good,” Draco muttered, letting his lips touch Harry’s. 

They kissed softly at first, their lips finding each other and pressing together gently. As they kissed, their mouths opened and their tongues cautiously met, tracing along each other as their kiss deepened. Harry pulled Draco towards him, his hands wrapped around his waist whilst Draco’s fingers found the sides of Harry’s face and the nape of his neck. As the wizards pulled each other close, the heat of their bodies started to intensify the kiss. Harry moaned quietly into Draco’s mouth as his tongue lapped against his own and his hands started to roughly pull at his hair..

Draco grabbed Harry by the lapels of his dress robes and started to pull him towards the bed as their hot, wet kissing continued, becoming harder and rougher, more urgent as the two stumbled backwards, gasping into each other’s mouths. Draco roughly pulled off Harry’s robes and then lifted his shirt above his head so their bare torsos could press against each other. Draco fell onto the bed and pulled Harry down to the side, quickly rolling on top of him, his strong arms propping him up as Harry wound his around Draco’s neck and pulled him closer. They both groaned as their hardened cocks touched each other for the first time through the fabric of their boxers. Draco began to move slightly on top of Harry, grinding his stiff cock against Harry’s. Harry was breathing hard now, his chest rising and falling quickly as Draco increased his rhythm, his hips moving smoothly, with just enough pressure on Harry’s shaft to make Harry start to moan louder in anticipation. Draco propped himself up a little higher and with his right hand lightly took hold of Harry’s neck in his own large hand and squeezed lightly. Harry smiled slightly and bit his lip. He loved it when Draco took control. Draco’s cock throbbed as he started to squeeze Harry’s neck a little harder, and whilst he continued to grind their members against each other he pushed his hand strongly into Harry’s throat. Harry’s eyes widened with pleasure and excitement and Draco’s eyes burned with heat; he loved to see Harry be submissive like this. 

“Fuck,” Harry whispered, his breathing a little constricted as Draco continued to lightly choke him. 

Draco laughed a little and eased his grip, sitting up on his knees so he could look down at Harry; it always turned him on to see him on his back, practically begging to be fucked. Draco’s cock was pressing against his boxers now, visibly straining to get closer to Harry. Harry sat up and tugged Draco’s boxers off before lying back and allowing Draco to slide his off him. Draco looked down at himself, his hard cock glistening slightly at the tip, ready to be licked clean. 

Harry lent forward to greedily take Draco’s length into his mouth. His warm tongue swirled at the tip before he pressed his head down over the shaft, taking as much as he could into his mouth and down his throat. Draco’s breath caught in his throat as Harry started to find a rhythm bobbing his head up and down over his cock. Harry used his hand to slowly jerk Draco off whilst his tongue worked quick circles around the tip of Draco’s prick. Draco was breathing harder now, his breath coming in light moans as he felt his cock engulfed in wet heat from Harry’s mouth. He was close but he didn't want to come, not yet. 

“Wait,” he gasped breathlessly and Harry looked up at him, still holding onto Draco’s cock in one hand whilst his wet, reddened lips paused at the tip.

Draco nodded his head up the bed as if to say “move”. Harry obeyed, moving up the bed he allowed Draco to flip him over so he was on his hands and knees. Harry was trembling with anticipating, already starting to gasp a little as he could feel Draco position himself between his legs. Draco grasped Harry’s slim hips with his long fingered hands—he loved this view. Grabbing his own prick, he gave himself a few quick pumps before positioning his cock at Harry’s opening. The hand that wasn't clutching his shaft reached for his wand, where a quick lubrication spell filled his palm with enough lube to cover his quivering member. 

Draco began to ease into Harry slowly, inching inside him until Harry was moaning louder. Slowly, gently, Draco started to fuck him, pulling his cock out of him and burying it back in. Impossibly slow at first, only picking up the pace as Harry was crying out beneath him, drunk and ecstatic from the intensity of feeling Draco’s hard prick filling him up. Draco’s hands firmly held onto Harry’s hips and he pulled him back to meet his thrusts, digging his nails into Harry’s skin as he fucked him harder and harder. Draco was slamming into Harry now, the two men’s wild cries filling the bedroom as they both edged closer to an orgasm. Harry was pulling on his own prick as Draco fucked him, his face and chest pressed into the mattress, his hips lifted high up in the air so Draco could fuck him harder and deeper. 

“Fuck,” he cried into the pillow, biting the soft material as his body began to tighten.

Draco continued to plough into him as the two tipped over in their orgasms, both grunting loudly as they came; Harry spilling hot liquid onto the sheets around him and Draco spurting into Harry as their orgasms hit them wave after wave. The two crumpled onto the mattress, both reeling after their climaxes and breathing heavily. Draco rolled off Harry and looked up to the ceiling. He closed his eyes briefly, his softening cock now rested on his thigh and his heartbeat beginning to slow. 

_‘It was time to go,’_ he thought.

Draco lifted himself out of bed and padded over to the bathroom, his breathing still coming in hard and fast. Laying back on the bed, Harry reached for his wand and switched on the screen at the end of their bed with a flick. The sound of Quidditch filled the bedroom. Draco shut out the noise of the television by closing the bathroom door behind him and stared at his face in the mirror, his bright eyes taking in his face; the shape of his nose, the curvature of his lips. As his breathing slowed, he watched as his irises began to flicker in colour, the icy shade of grey becoming warmer, the colour dappling and becoming a deeper shade of brown. His hair began to change too, red roots spreading through his ice white hair like it was burning. His whole face began to transform until he was looking back at someone else’s face entirely. 

Ginny Weasley stared back at herself and sighed. It was quite the faff transforming this many times, and no matter how many times she did it she never got used to the churning feeling in her stomach as her skin twisted into Draco Malfoy’s and back again. She stretched, first her arms above her head and then her head, one side to the other. She looked closer in the mirror, smoothing her skin on her forehead. She suddenly felt old. 

“Fucking Harry…” she murmured, because surely the cause of any premature ageing would be due to the stress of dating the hottest celeb of the wizarding world. That plus his ego. 

Ginny opened the door to the bedroom and rejoined Harry, ensconced in the Quidditch, and she fell into bed beside him. Harry reached for his wand again and summoned two butterbeers from the kitchen, handing one to ginny he smiled. 

“I love you,” he said and kissed her lightly on the nose. 

“I love you, too,” she replied, cracking open the beer and settling into the game, sliding underneath his outstretched arm and resting her head on his chest. 

Harry and Ginny watched the quidditch together most evenings, when both of them get in from work. They would crack open some beers, watch a game and have sex; just like bros who fuck. The end of the game usually ended in some kind of argument, and this day was no exception.

“It was good!” Ginny yelled at him. “A fine goal.”

Harry laughed at her and rolled his eyes, “Erm, are you blind?! The ref called it before he’d even landed the shot.”

“Oh yes, and I should always take Georgios Xenakis’ judgement as read should I?!” Ginny retorted, snorting. “I should follow him blindly, should I?!”

“When he’s reffing against the Chudders you’re all ears but suddenly now you think he’s an unreliable eye!” Harry shouted back at her.

They went on and on, both on their feet and each of their faces reddening as they argued, edging closer to each other with each rebuttal. Ginny stopped shouting suddenly, looking up into her angry boyfriend’s face she smirked, her eyes flashing. 

“Why are you so sexy when you’re wrong?” she asked silkily.

“I’m not wr—“ Harry stopped himself and took a deep breath. “Agree to disagree?” 

“Sure,” Ginny replied lightly, edging herself closer to him and kissing the bottom of his chin. “But you’re wrong,” she added, and before Harry could say anything she had wrapped both her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her to kiss him. 

They kissed roughly, angry almost, their breathing quickening as their tongues lapped against each other. Ginny found Harry’s bottom lip and bit—hard. 

“Ow...” he mumbled into her mouth.

She bit a little harder, pulling his lip down with her teeth.

“Oooow,” he said a little louder.

She released his bottom lip and kissed it softly. Pushing him down onto the edge of the bed she climbed on top of him, a leg either side, as they continued to kiss. She started to press herself against him, one arm wound around his neck the other pressing into his thigh behind her, pushing herself further into him. They were both breathing hard and she could feel Harry’s growing member underneath her as she rubbed herself against it, moaning as he grabbed her hips to help her grind onto him harder and faster. Harry pulled away, breathing heavily he looked into her eyes. 

“Shall we?” he chanced, kissing her lightly on her neck.

“Again?!” she asked aghast, looking down at him with surprise.

“You want to?” he grinned up at her. 

Ginny paused. They usually used Draco’s polyjuice potion once a week, fucking as Draco was something she enjoyed, and clearly Harry did too. It was something they’d started doing recently in an attempt to liven up their previously mundane sex life. When you’ve been with someone 7 years things can get a little predictable. Ginny never would have thought how much she could enjoy fucking her boyfriend as Draco Malfoy, but she did. Watching Harry bent over ready to receive Draco’s cock is something that would always turn her on, but she didn’t need it all the time.

“Well...” she replied slowly, looking at Harry. 

She had been Draco three times this week already and she was starting to worry Harry wanted to fuck her more as Draco these days than as herself—but how can she verbalise this to him when the whole thing had been her idea?

“Great! I’ll get it,” Harry replied before she could answer and pushed her off him, leaving Ginny lying on the bed. Any heat she had previously felt had dissipated entirely, spreading into a deep set anxiety resting at the back of her skull. 

Does he want Draco more than her? Why? What was wrong with her?

“Gin where were you keeping it?” Harry called from the bathroom. 

She was woken from her reverie, coming back to the sinking feeling in her stomach. 

“Under the sink,” she called back.

Harry emerged from the bathroom seconds later with an empty box, with brightly coloured lettering on the side.

_'PolyJizz: pluck and fuck the witch or wizard of your dreams'._

“Its empty,” he noted glumly, holding the box out to her and turning it over as if to prove his point. 

Ginny stared back at him. 

“We need more,” he continued. “When can you get more?”

“I bought that last week,” she replied, “that means we’ve gone through twelve potions in a week... that's not possible; I’ve only stayed here three times this week.” 

Her mind started to count how many they might have used. Not a whole box for sure, she looked puzzled back at Harry. 

“You sure it’s empty?” she asked confused.

“Yeah I used some,” Harry said shrugging nonchalantly.

“Who with?” she replied, her eyes narrowing.

“Myself..?” Harry replied, side eyeing her like there was no problem. 

Ginny was shocked. There was no part of her that was controlling, she didn't ever need to know where Harry was or what he was doing, but they had always promised to be honest and upfront with each other in this relationship. She felt her stomach twist uncomfortably—was he lying?

“Oh-kaaay,” Ginny replied. Harry wouldn't cheat—she knew that—but why he didn't tell her that he was using the potion alone was confusing to her, and further fuelled the anxiety that she was feeling churning inside her, that perhaps there was more to this than Harry was letting on. 

“So... can we get some more?” asked Harry hopefully, raising both his eyebrows as if waiting for Ginny to respond.

“Harry, we spent thirty Galleons on that pack,” she replied pointedly. “We can’t be going through that once a week!”

“I have the money!” he responded, his voice rising. “Just buy some more at Hogwarts tomorrow, okay?”

Ginny opened her mouth to argue then closed it again. She took the feelings storming inside of her and forced them deep down, taking a few steadying breaths until she was confident enough that she could look in her boyfriend’s eye without wanting to blast him in the face with a Bat-Bogey Hex. She was in no mood to continue this fight.

“Fine,” she replied shortly, smiling weakly and reaching out for Harry’s hand, trying to pull him back to bed. 

“I’m quite tired actually Gin,” he yawned, climbing into his side of the bed. “Let’s just go to sleep.”

With that Harry turned himself over and within minutes was quietly snoring, leaving Ginny staring upwards at the ceiling, her mind spinning. 

***

Ginny apparated into Hogsmeade early the next morning; she had Quidditch training at 8 am and wanted to have a fly around before then. This was her favourite time of the morning; just before the students emerged from the castle when she felt like the entire school grounds were hers. She would fly over the lake and castle and find perfect, peaceful serenity.

Ginny passed through the large gates that marked the perimeter of Hogwarts, the gargoyles flanking the entrance, stony, silent and moody. She walked up the long path to the Quidditch pitch, watching the flags flicker in the light morning breeze. This was her happy place. Filled with so many memories of her youth; growing up in these grounds, falling in love with Quidditch and Harry. Lounging on the grass by the lake in the summer and having snowball fights with Fred and George in the winter months. Now Ginny was 25 and Hogwarts meant something different to her, it was her place of work. Teaching Quidditch had become the best option for her when she had graduated school; she had never been like Ron, Hermione or Harry, a job in the ministry was never her calling. It had only been Quidditch really. She liked her life now, it was nice and lovely and safe, but sometimes she couldn't help but find herself getting a little bored. 

They had all grown up with the fear that the world was about to end, so they grew up fighting, and now that the fight was over things felt a little quiet. Of course Ginny was grateful to be safe, they all were, but she felt like she was the only one who might be struggling with the mundanity now. They were the battle generation who’d all swapped their wands and DA badges for suits and packed lunches, and no one seemed to speak much about the old days anymore, it was like it had never happened.

Ginny approached the broomshed to collect her broomstick and heard the sound of voices coming from one of the changing rooms. It wasn't 8 am yet and no early morning practices had been booked with her, so there shouldn't be anyone around. Ginny paused at the door to the changing rooms and listened.

”Snooping again, Weasley?" came a cutting voice from behind her. 

"Chang," Ginny jumped slightly and turned around to find Cho Chang staring at her with her broomstick in hand and a whistle around her neck. "Are those your Ravenclaws in there?" she inclined her head towards the changing rooms.

"Yes, we had training this morning, didn’t you get the owl?" replied Cho, a smarmy smile flickering over her pouty lips.

Ginny bristled, "You know full well you didn't send any owl, Chang. And how many times do I have to tell you that you have to book any Quidditch practises through me first?” 

Cho Chang always sought to undermine her authority, and it was unsurprising she was challenging her again now. Cho gave a hollow laugh.

“Well, it’s not my fault if you didn’t get the owl, Weasley. Perhaps responding to Potter's fan mail is taking up so much of your time these days that you can’t check your own post," she sneered. Flashing a fake smile, she pushed past Ginny in the direction of the changing room and simpered, "Have a nice day.”

Ginny stared after Cho, her jaw clenched and seething, listening to the sounds of the giggling Ravenclaws on the other side of the door. Cho Chang made her blood boil. The two witches had never seen eye to eye. They had stayed out of each other’s way when they were at school together but now they were rival Quidditch coaches and colleagues, it was impossible for them not to come across each other. Ginny found her so infuriating—impossibly irritating. There was nothing she could do though and she knew it, so she took up her broomstick and kicked off into the sky, hoping the crisp morning air would clear her mind of the last twelve hours. 

***

Ginny had a free period just before lunch, so she planned to go down to the dungeons to find Professor Malfoy to buy some more of his PolyJizz potion, not an entirely pleasant concept but Harry had asked—no, Harry had begged—and she had foolishly agreed. Ginny took the long winding stone steps down into the dungeons, the air around her getting cooler and mustier the further down she went, becoming thick with moisture and a little hazier the closer she got to the potions classroom. 

"Weasley," came a familiar voice as Ginny entered the classroom. "For what do I owe the pleasure?" 

Draco Malfoy stood in the corner of the room bathed in a greenish hue as cauldrons bubbled away in front of him. Ginny could smell he was brewing a fresh batch of polyjuice potion.

"Getting your students to brew your PolyJizz are you Malfoy?" she mused, closing the classroom door behind her.

“Polyjuice potion is an important part of the curriculum Weasel-boo, don't you remember?" he drawled.

Malfoy walked around from behind the cauldrons and came to sit on one of the desks. 

"So, have you just come here to flirt with me or what?” he asked lazily.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You wish," she muttered, hoisting herself up onto the desk opposite. “No, reluctant business matters. I need to put in an order.”

Malfoy raised his eyebrows, shocked. 

"More?!" he bellowed at her with glee. 

Ginny glared but remained silent. Malfoy laughed.

"Well, Potter is certainly enjoying me, isn’t he? Who'd have thought when I started PolyJizz last year that my main buyer would be the famous Harry Potter?!" he smirked.

"Try not to let this get to your head, Malfoy," Ginny grumbled. 

"It’s hard not to Weasley, when the Boy Who Lived—twice—is paying all this money for little old me," he replied sarcastically. “It’s ever so flattering; I'm surprised my head can fit through the dungeon doors now.”

"Me too," she agreed, narrowing her eyes. 

Malfoy was enjoying this too much. She hated buying from him, even admitting to him she liked fucking as him was excruciating.

"Well?" she asked impatiently. “Can I buy some more?"

"My rates have gone up," Malfoy replied lazily, flipping his hand over to peruse his long fingers. "Supply and demand et cetera." 

"Fuck you, Malfoy," Ginny snapped. "I'm not paying you anything more than usual. Thirty Galleons a box is high enough."

"Well no can do Weasel-boo,” he teased. “I’m all out of stock."

Ginny glanced at the six cauldrons behind him belching out green smoke.

"Well what are those?" she pointed.

"I told you, they're my fifth years’ homework. Nothing to do with my little business venture," he winked at her. 

_Business venture was a little rich,_ Ginny thought. Malfoy had been selling PolyJizz on the side of his job as potions professor for the past year, operating his pathetic side gig from the potions dungeons where he taught his students how to brew all of his supplies. Since then, he’d thought of himself as a vibrant entrepreneur. He even made business cards. 

"Cut the bullshit Malfoy, I don’t have time,” she argued. “It’s thirty Galleons, or no deal."

"No deal," he replied shortly, chuckling at the affronted expression on Ginny’s face. "What can I say? Business is booming. My potions are selling out in minutes these days. I am one hot commodity.”

"Paha! You really think you're special?! Trust me," she looked him up and down, her eyes lingering on his crotch. "You're not.”

“Well, Harry begs to differ doesn't he?” Draco countered, smirking. “I know he’d pay thirty Galleons an hour to fuck my magical double."

Ginny gaped at him, "Thirty Galleons for one potion?!" 

Draco smirked back at her conceitedly.

"Bingo," he said.

"No fucking deal," she declared while sliding off the desk. "You're a terrible businessman, Malfoy. Why don’t you stick to plucking out your pubes and throwing them into potions and leave the bargaining to someone else?"

She turned to leave but Malfoy put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Okay, okay Weasley how about this," he replied quickly.

Malfoy lent forward from his seat on the desk to speak to Ginny, his eyes flashing after a sudden brainwave. He lent in close to the witch, a leg propped up on either side of the desk in front, Ginny trapped between them. She turned to face him, bored and irritated.

“What do you want, Malfoy?” she snapped.

“A business proposal,” he said. “You give me a few of your hairs so I can make a one off ginger special. The PolyJizz business is really kicking off and maybe I could do with branching out with a few extra blends. Who knows, some people might like a bit of red." 

He reached a hand out to grab a few strands of her hair, twirling them around his index finger. 

"If you can sell ten of your polyjuice potions in a month, then I'll bring my prices down for you and Harry. If not..." he plucked one of the hairs from her head and held it up between his fingers. "It’s no deal." 

He let the hair fall to the floor between them and a cold silence came over the dungeon. Ginny glared at him. 

"So let me get this straight," she began, looking tersely at Malfoy. "You want to make my polyjuice potion, so people can buy it and have sex with, or as, me?"

"Correct," he nodded.

"And if I sell ten, you'll let me buy yours again?" she continued.

"Correct," nodded Malfoy again. 

Ginny paused to think. She hated how much Malfoy was enjoying this, she could even see his pants bulging slightly as he got more and more turned on with this power exchange. Ginny knew she could get her way, though. If he was responding like this already she could play him at his own game. She’d been Malfoy enough times to know what he liked, to know what made his dick hard. She always loved when Harry grazed his hands up and down Draco’s thighs, his cock would spring into action almost immediately, mind hazy with lust and expectation. If she could do the same to Malfoy now, he would agree to anything she wanted.

"How about..." Ginny looked at Malfoy, edging herself a little closer to him. “If I sell fifteen potions in four weeks?”

She had positioned herself right in between his splayed legs, her hands now resting lightly on his thighs. She lent into them slightly.

"You let me fuck as you for free for an entire month," she said, her hands sliding slowly up his thighs. She watched them pointedly, avoiding his gaze, then made a show of pausing to look down very obviously at his crotch. "You see, I kinda like it.” 

She finally looked into his eyes, her fingers lightly tracing a path up and up his inner thigh and now resting inches away from his hardened cock.

“A whole box for free?" Malfoy asked, swallowing slightly as the witch got even closer. 

He was painfully conscious of the witch’s hands now mere inches away from his throbbing member, he could feel his hips wanting to buck forward so her hands could find his cock. Ginny left a silence as she smiled slightly, staring up at him through her lashes as she stopped inches away from his lips. 

"Correct," she said finally, staring straight into his grey eyes. 

Her lips were parted slightly now and so close that Malfoy could almost feel them brushing against his own. He leaned in a fraction and Ginny pulled away, removing her hands from his thighs and crossing them over her chest.

“Well do we have a deal?” she asked.

***

Ginny didn’t feel like she needed to tell Harry about her and Draco’s little arrangement, plus he was away with the Ministry for the next few days and she was hardly going to put that in an owl. Ginny had handed over a few hairs to Draco after he'd begrudgingly agreed to her offer and watched as he placed each in a bubbling cauldron, the green smoke burning into a fiery red as the hairs hit the surface. 

“You have no idea what this could do for business, Weasley,” he had said to her, grinning.

With that, he decanted the potion into fifteen bottles with ‘Gin ‘n’ Juice’ glowing on the side in brightly lit letters. 

“Gin and Juice,” she had read out, snorting. “Fucking hell.”

That was that. Draco planned to advertise the new blend in the back pages of the Daily Prophet alongside the advertisements for sketchy three-legged horned toads and Knockturn Alley knockoffs. So if anyone was going to find out, they’d have to be perusing in the more bizarre corners of the publication to do so. Ginny was now filled with a new vigor, a determination to prove Malfoy wrong. It wasn’t just about his potion anymore. It wasn’t really about Harry, either. It was about seeing the look on his face when he had to admit defeat; it was all she wanted. 

The next morning, Ginny left the Great Hall and strode back outside to the Quidditch pitch, bobbing and weaving her way through the Entrance Hall, avoiding the rushing students as they bustled their way to their first period classes. She stopped at the noticeboard as a brightly coloured piece of parchment caught her eye. Blue and bronze lettering shimmering to get her attention. 

_'Ravenclaw Quidditch practice 8 am Friday morning'_

Ginny snarled inwardly. Not again, Cho. Not this close to the match this weekend. She marched up to the noticeboard and pulled the sheet off of the wall, turned on her heel, and stormed back into the Great Hall, marching past some stragglers who were still eating their breakfast. Cho was still at the staff table, glancing over a copy of the Daily Prophet. Ginny sidled right up to her and slammed the parchment down on top of the page Cho was reading, making her jump. 

"This," she began as Cho looked up at her, "has not been approved by me."

"What?" Cho replied, feigning ignorance and smiling as she took a gulp of pumpkin juice. Ginny glared. 

"You know Gryffindor train friday mornings,” she hissed. “We always have."

"Well, I just wanted to get in an extra practice before our big match, Weasley. That’s not against the rules, surely?" she smiled innocently, but her eyes flashed like daggers.

"It is when I don’t approve it,” Ginny shot back at her.

"Well I did send an owl—" she began.

"You did not," Ginny cut her off. "You cannot have practice on Friday without my authorisation, those are the rules." 

She paused and the two witches glared at each other. 

“I trust I don’t need to send an owl for you to get _that_ message," Ginny continued. 

Cho looked icily at her but said nothing.

"Good. I'll leave you to buy your..." Ginny glanced at the page Cho was reading in the Daily Prophet. "Self darning socks now." 

With that, Ginny turned around and walked quickly out of the Great Hall, her red hair fanning out behind her and her heartbeat loudly thrumming away in her ears. She couldn’t believe how much Cho Chang got under her skin. 

Even after dinner Ginny was still reeling from their encounter, playing it over and over in her head. In her mind she was thinking of all the things she should have said to Cho to wipe that smarmy smile off her face. She was walking down the corridor and was lost in thought when a hand reached out from behind a tapestry and grabbed her. 

“Weasel-boo!" she was dragged behind the tapestry to a small alcove to face Draco Malfoy.

"Fucking hell, Malfoy!" cried Ginny, straightening her robes.

"Well well well, Weasel-boo. I knew you were a player, but never a cheater. I'm shocked— truly." 

Malfoy had his hands resting on the walls either side of Ginny's head and he shook his head slowly.

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?” she sighed impatiently. Ginny didn’t have time for this.

"An ‘anonymous buyer’ at Hogwarts just bought fifteen bottles of Gin ‘n’ Juice," he lowered his hands after doing air quotes and crossed his arms. "You really think I'm going to believe that wasn’t you? If you're willing to spend all that money just to prove a point, clearly you can afford my inflated prices."

Ginny stared back at him.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Oh right, you don’t know what I’m talking about, do you?" Draco scoffed rolling his eyes. "This is news to you, is it?!"

"Cut the theatrics, Malfoy, and just tell me whats going on?" she snapped and Malfoy eyed her suspiciously.

"Someone bought all your polyjuice this morning; ordered it by mail to the castle," he explained.

"All of it?" Ginny asked in disbelief, her unfaltering confusion proving her innocence.

"So it wasn't you?” Malfoy raised his eyebrow in surprise. “Well then! Someone in this castle likes the look of you Weasel-boo. Longbottom's always dreamed of fucking you, now I guess he gets to fuck you and be you. How romantic."

"It’s not Neville," Ginny said, grimacing at the thought. It couldn't be Neville. Her confusion dissipated slightly and she almost felt flattered. This meant she’d won the bet. 

"Well isn’t it curious?" mused Malfoy. "I guess congratulations are in order." 

He reached his long fingers out to her to shake her hand. She proffered hers too and he grabbed it and pulled her in close. 

"You know, I could offer you more than just the potions. Perhaps the real deal will tickle your fancy?” he whispered into her ear, his hot breath tickling her neck. Ginny pulled her hand free from his grasp.

"Pahaha, no thanks, Malfoy," she laughed at him, pushing him away. 

"Suit yourself," he replied, shrugging.

"So, I won the bet Malfoy,” Ginny pointed out. “Give me the free box, then."

"I suppose a deal’s a deal, Weasley. Come by the dungeons tomorrow and I'll give you your winnings." Malfoy sidled out of the alcove, whipping the tapestry back, and entering the busy traffic of the between classes rush. 

"Oh and good luck to Ravenclaw I guess," he called over his shoulder as he barged past students to make his way down the corridor. 

Ginny stood in the alcove a little longer. She felt a curiosity itching at her now. Someone in the castle had bought fifteen of her polyjuice potion. Her only buyer was someone right under her nose—someone she probably worked with—but who could it have been? 

***

The next day was the final Quidditch practice before the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw match on Saturday. Ginny had booked in an early morning practice session for her Gryffindors so they could go over a few last minute details and strategies before the game. As she walked onto the pitch with her broomstick in one had and her whistle between her teeth, she could see all her Gryffindors gathered around the centre of the pitch. Not one of them was in the sky. She let her whistle fall from between her teeth.

"Save the gossiping for after the match please. Everyone on your broom, let get sta—" Ginny trailed off, finally seeing what the Gryffindor students were gathered around. 

The entire Ravenclaw team was standing in the middle of the pitch clutching their broomsticks, and at the front of them was Cho Chang.

"Professor Chang!” called Ginny, trying to keep her temper in check “As I have already explained, unfortunately you can't use the pitch without my say so—"

"Thing is, Weasely," Cho interrupted her, "after our discussion yesterday I was a little anxious that the Ravenclaw team wouldn't have a fair amount of time to train ahead of our match, seeing as the Gryffindors have been hogging the timetable and the flying coach keeps ignoring my owls. So I sought the authorisation from a Head of House which, as you're well aware, does trump your own." 

Cho brandished a sheet of parchment in front of her with 'approved' marked in large green letters on it right above Draco Malfoy's signature. The students around her began to snigger.

"I trust this shouldn't be a problem?" Cho smiled at Ginny. 

Ginny was left blinking at Cho Chang, the eyes of both teams staring at her. Draco fucking Malfoy. She breathed, her fists clenched against the sides of her body, her nails digging into her palms. She couldn't take her eyes off Cho's smug face in front of her.

"Fine," Ginny said through clenched teeth. “I suppose you do need all the practice you can get.”

There was an awkward silence.

“Alright Gryffindors, get to breakfast," Ginny waved them away and her students walked silently off the pitch.

She still glared at Cho, her eyes fiery.

"A word?" Ginny said to Cho, barely audible through her clenched teeth. 

Cho instructed her students to kick up into the air and begin their warm ups and her and Ginny walked to the edge of the pitch. 

"Weasley, there's no point arguing about this. Malfoy’s word is final—”

"Shut up, Cho," Ginny put her hand up to silence her. "Look, I don't know what your problem is, but if you ever speak to me like that in front of my students again I'll—"

"Is that a threat, Weasley?" Cho interrupted before Ginny could finish. 

The two witches were practically nose to nose. Ginny was breathing hard now, her anger filling her up until she was seeing red. They were so close to one another she could almost feel the heat coming off Cho's body, inches away from her own. There was a moment of stillness between them as Ginny and Cho glared at each other. Ginny knew there was no point fighting anymore; Cho Chang was not worth her time or effort.

"Good luck tomorrow," Ginny said as she turned and walked away. "You'll need it."

She couldn't believe how much her heart was racing now, filling her up with such heat she could feel her palms sweating and her cheeks redden. She stormed directly down into the dungeons, bypassing the nattering students filing out of breakfast, to find Draco Malfoy. 

"Malfoy," she called out as she stormed into the empty classroom. "I know you're in here you little s—"

“Oh look, it’s my favourite visitor," his smarmy voice came from over her shoulder and she whirled around to find him emerging from the storeroom. 

"Fucking Cho Chang?!" was all Ginny could manage to say, her face still red and fuming.

"Woah, Weasel-boo," his voice was filled with the classic Malfoy drawl. "Someone needs to cool down. Take a seat." He pointed to an armchair in the corner of the room that Ginny hadn’t noticed before. 

She didn’t move.

"Look, Chang came to me for Quidditch practice approval. I didn't mean to get in the middle of the weird sex rivalry thing," he winked.

"Ugh, not everything is about sex, Malfoy. Cho is trying to undermine me—why would you do this the day before the game?” she raged

“Isn't it obvious, Weasley? I don't care.” he shrugged at her. “I don't care if Gryffindor practice or if Ravenclaw practice. I don't care if Cho undermines you in front or your students or if you undermine her. I don't even care if you touch Cho's Changs or if she touches yours," he sat on the arm of the chair and flicked a bit of dust from his shoulder. "I just don't care."

"Then why are you getting involved?!" cried Ginny, exasperated.

"Well it’s a bit fun, isn't it? Look how angry you are," he lent back a little. "Well Weasel-boo, if that's your only question I will have to politely ask you to be on your way. I'm swamped you see..."

Ginny looked around the empty classroom. 

"Yes, it looks it," she replied sarcastically. "Well, whilst I'm here I may as well get the box of PolyJizz. Saves me having to come down here ever again." 

"Sure, it’s over there," he waved over to the storeroom. 

Ginny walked inside and grabbed one of the brightly coloured boxes off of the shelf and just before she was about to turn away she noticed something underneath them; a contract dated from the day before between Draco Malfoy and someone else. She couldn’t make out the second name as it was hidden from view by more boxes.

"What are you looking at, Weasley?" Draco had slid in behind her. She hated how he did that.

"That contract...someone would have had to sign it," Ginny turned to him. "You know who bought my stuff." 

She remembered when she initially bought PolyJizz from Draco, all parties had had to sign an NDA and declare their intentions in order to purchase anything. Whoever had signed that contract was the one who'd bought all of her Gin ‘n' Juice.

"Yes, Weasley, I do know," Draco's eyes glinted at her. “It’s very interesting indeed. If you want me to tell you, I think that’ll involve another little wager.”

The sound of the morning bell ripped through the air and made both Draco and Ginny jump. The dungeon door flew open and fourth year students began filing into their first period potions class. Draco merely shrugged at her, "Enjoy your winnings, Weasel-boo."

Ginny's day passed by slowly, her irritation spreading through her body. Her mind was clouded by Cho bloody Chang all day. She couldn't stop thinking about her face, smugly smiling at her across the Quidditch pitch, and it made her want to scream. Plus Draco Malfoy...why wouldn’t he just tell her who it was that had purchased all of the Gin ‘n’ Juice? 

Because Malfoy's a prick and he enjoys getting a rise out of me, thought Ginny furiously.

After the final school bell had rung out across the grounds, Ginny had climbed onto her broomstick and kicked up into the sky. She didn't pay attention to the time until she could barely see two feet in front of her through the darkness; she must have been flying for hours. Yet still, as she landed on the pitch and began to walk towards the castle, her head was still spinning. She felt hot and frustrated, her skin itchy like she wanted to shake it off. 

She climbed up the stone staircase inside the castle, her steps echoing in the empty cavernous space like she was walking alongside a group of other people, but Ginny had never felt so alone. She was headed to the Prefects’ bathroom because she needed to relax. She walked slowly along the dimly lit corridor and reached the door to the bathroom. It was past midnight so she would never expect anyone else to be in the bathroom at this time, but when she opened the door she stopped abruptly. There was a pile of clothes at the door, dark professor’s robes grouped around an open and empty glass bottle, the shimmering lettering glowing in the soft light of the bathroom. 

Ginny stepped backwards, allowing the door to silently close. 

_Holy shit,_ she thought.

She pressed an eye to the keyhole, the tub clearly visible. She wished she had one of Fred and George's extendable ears so she could listen in too, but for today this muggle-style snooping would have to do. Ginny could feel her heart beating quickly in her throat and her ears. She saw a shape, just a shadow moving along the edge of her field of vision. Then she saw them—well, her—walking slowly to the edge of the tub. Her pale skin glowed slightly in the moonlight trickling in from the windows above the bath, the reflections from the water shimmering slightly on her naked body. Her red hair fell down her back, swaying slightly as her body lowered itself into the tub. Ginny was staring at her naked self, almost like watching herself in the mirror or in a pensieve, but this time it wasn't her, it was someone else wearing her skin. 

The water rose up her body as she lowered herself into the tub, lapping at her calves, up her thighs to her soft round behind and up her back. Ginny watched as her magical double lay back in the water, the thick foam surrounding her, her pink nipples just visible breaking through the surface. Ginny’s double started to wash herself, taking long elongated strokes along her arms and legs. The soap suds between her hands and fingers were massaged all over her body. Taking her time on each part, her hands tracing a million lines and pictures on the surface of her skin. She caressed a path from her stomach up to her chest and as her hands came to her breasts, she slowly started to massage the soft mounds. She eased her fingers over her nipples, the smooth soapy lather coating her pale skin, and she started to pinch and roll the nipples gently in her fingers. 

Ginny could see her double’s face, recognising her pleasure as her own, her eyes closed and her tongue gently licking her bottom lip. She could tell her double was turned on by the way her head tilted back against the tub and the way her chest had arched forwards into her hands. She continued pulling and pinching at her nipples in between gentle slow massaging squeezes of her breasts. Ginny continued to watch through the keyhole, watching her double in obvious pleasure was undoubtedly turning her on herself. She could feel a little heat building inside her as familiar twitches of pleasure started to twinge between her legs. 

_What am I doing?_ she thought, still not able to take her eyes off her double behind the door. 

The Ginny in the tub started to writhe a little now as her pleasure began to intensify. She was teasing herself, her middle finger painting small circles on each pink nipple. Her eyes were still closed and Ginny could see she was now biting her lip. Her right hand began to run its way down from her nipple to her stomach and then disappeared under the foamy surface. 

Ginny could feel how wet she was becoming just watching this and she pressed her eye to the keyhole even harder. Her magical double was moving in the water now, pleasuring herself under the soapy surface. Her body was arching back against the back of the tub and Ginny could hear faint moans coming from her. Ginny couldn't see what she was doing, but by just watching her she could almost feel the echo of the sensations between her own legs. The double in the bath started to moan a little louder, her eyes shut tight as her right hand worked away under the water and her left roughly pulled on her erect nipple. Ginny could see she was close, the way her bottom lip was clasped tightly in her teeth and how her body was slightly twitching under the water... she was about to come. Then her double stopped, her heavy breathing causing ripples on the surface of the water. 

She got up, the suds sliding down her naked body, and stepped out of the pool, making her way directly to the door. Ginny paused, terrified, but before her double had reached the door she had bent down to her pile of clothes and fished out a scarf, lying amongst her robes. She lifted the old tattered Ravenclaw scarf into the air and draped it over her bare shoulders, the frayed material resting between her pert breasts. She turned around and walked slowly into the middle of the room, drops of water and her own wetness were still running down her thighs. She paused in front of the long mirror at the side of the room and started to play with her body again. Fingers brushing past her nipples and her stomach, her fingers running all over. She sat at the edge of the tub, still watching herself in the mirror, and spread her legs, her eyes fixed on the soft triangle of red hair. 

With one hand pulling on the scarf around her neck the other quickly found her moist folds. Ginny watched as her magic double started to fuck herself, her fingers slowly moving in and out of her, glistening in the moonlight with her own juices. She let go of the scarf and her other hand found her clit and started to rub a quick circular rhythm onto it as her fingers inside her quickened their pace also. Her double was focussing intently on the mirror, watching as her fingers pulled out of her and sank back in with an increasing rhythm. Her moans were filling the bathroom now, reaching a pitch Ginny recognised as her orgasm built and built. 

Ginny tore her eye away from the keyhole. She couldn't watch this. She felt like an intruder, guilty for watching for this long and for the fact that she was so turned on. She got to her feet and started to walk away down the dark hallway, then she broke into run. She ran on and on, knowing full well she was missing her chance to find out who it was that had bought all her polyjuice, but she just wanted to put as much distance between herself and the her on the floor of the Prefects’ bathroom as she could. She stopped some distance away from the bathroom and put a hand to the wall to steady herself. She stood there in the dark and waited as her breathing slowed. Minutes passed and her mind was racing. She had to know.

 _'Fuck it,'_ she thought as she turned around. This was her only chance, she had to find out who it was in there. Her curiosity was burning through any sensible thought, so she hastened back to the bathroom, almost breaking into a run as she turned a corner and came face to face with another person. Their bodies collided and they both jumped back.

"Weasley?"

"Chang?"

The two witches stared at each other, both panting slightly like they'd both been running. Ginny was suddenly shifty, she couldn't bear the idea of Cho knowing what she had been up to, snooping on herself masturbating through a keyhole. She reddened at the thought.

"What are you doing?" Cho asked, but instead of sounding scornful like she usually did, her voice was filled with genuine concern. 

"I was working late," Ginny replied. "And I could ask you the same question."

"Yeah... same," Cho said, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Cool then," Ginny said awkwardly, leaving a silence to fill the space between them.

The two witches stared at each other, both reddening with discomfort at whatever it was they were keeping from one another. 

"I wanted to apologise, actually," Cho finally said, looking down at the floor and biting her lip slightly. "I shouldn't have behaved the way I did earlier, especially not in front of your students. It was out of line."

Ginny was stunned silent.

"Thanks," she finally managed.

"So, I'm sorry," said Cho, then added, "and good luck tomorrow." She reached out and touched Ginny's shoulder, allowing their eyes to find each other for a lingered moment. 

"You too," Ginny replied and gently smiled back at her. Cho walked away and Ginny stood for a little longer, still feeling Cho's hand on her shoulder long after she'd disappeared down the corridor behind her, the sound of her steps slowly melting into the dark castle. 

***

Saturday morning dawned. It was game day, but Ginny hadn't slept a wink. She had tossed and turned all evening, her heart thrumming against her chest and her mind spinning. She couldn't stop thinking about Cho. The witch had been hell bent on ruining her day-to-day life around the castle for the last three years and now suddenly she was being nice to her. Ginny played over and over in her mind their encounters over the last few days... it just didn't make sense to her. She had barely slept when she sat up from her bed and swung her legs over the side to meet the floor. She needed to fly. 

The castle grounds were incredibly quiet as she walked up the path to the Quidditch pitch. The game wasn't until after breakfast and the sun was barely grazing up over the lake, so she knew she had time. When she entered the Quidditch changing rooms she was surprised to hear a shower running, the room filled with steam and the sounds of water splashing over someone’s body. Ginny took off her clothes, wrapped a towel around herself, and made her way to the shower cubicles. She was about to remove her towel when she spotted something at the end of the line. The scarf, from the night before, hanging limply on a peg opposite the running shower. 

_Holy shit,_ she thought. 

Whoever she could hear in the shower could be the person who had bought out her PolyJizz potion. Her stomach lurched. She was apprehensive, maybe to meet her only buyer, but something else as well. Nerves perhaps, or even excitement. She heard the shower handle creak shut as the water was turned off, and a silence filled the room. A hand reached out from behind the curtain to grab the towel hanging next to the scarf and pulled it into the cubicle. The shower curtain was pulled back, the noise echoing through the deserted changing room. The witch started as she emerged from the cubicle and saw Ginny facing her.

“What are you doing here Weasley?”

“Cho?” Ginny faced the witch, her jaw dropping. 

Cho was dripping wet with water drops falling slowly from the ends of her hair onto the floor, her white towel wrapped around her. 

“Whats wrong with you?” Cho said, eyeing the witch suspiciously as Ginny’s aghast face stared right back at her

“The scarf,” Ginny pointed finally. “Is that yours?”

Cho looked blankly at her. 

“Yes...” she stared back at her. Ginny didn't say anything, instead she just stood there, her brain spinning. 

“Why are you so socially awkward Weasel? Am I making you nervous in my towel?” Cho began to taunt her again, but this time Ginny wasn't going to stand for it. 

“I saw it,” Ginny blurted. “In the Prefects’ bathroom last night.”

Suddenly Cho’s face dropped, the smirk wiped off it before she could say anything. 

“I think you should tell me what’s going on,” Ginny demanded. 

“Nothing,” said Cho, looking down at the floor and avoiding Ginny’s incredulous gaze. “I don't know what you’re talking about.”

“You’re as bad at lying as you are at catching a snitch, Cho. Draco Malfoy sold you my polyjuice potion,” said Ginny. “And before you try and deny it, I have proof; I saw you last night, so lets skip the bit when you try and say it wasn't you.” 

There was a cold, heavy silence. 

“Oh shit,” Cho said slowly. “Fine. I won’t deny it. I did, Weasley.”

Ginny stared back at Cho. There was no part of this that made sense to her.

“Is this some creepy way to get me back?” she asked.

“Get back at you for what?” Cho asked, confused.

“I dunno...Harry?” Ginny suggested weakly, but even she wasn't convinced. Cho started laughing—not her normal vindictive laugh, but a real one—and it rang warmly through the bathroom.

“It’s not Harry,” she shook her head, still laughing. “What do you want me to say?” 

“Let’s start with why are you doing this?” said Ginny. “You don't like me.”

“I do like you,” Cho admitted quietly as she stared into Ginny’s eyes. “I’m sorry I didn't tell you. I guess I didn't know how to.”

“Well!” Ginny was floundering.

“Well what? What should I have said?” cried Cho. “‘Sorry to interrupt practice Professor, but I need to tell you I like fucking you’?” 

“What?” Ginny interrupted.

“Well isn’t that obvious?” Cho cocked her head to one side, looking at the witch.

“Cho, none of this is obvious,” replied Ginny flatly.

“Okay!” she said exasperated. “I like fucking you,” she shrugged. “I think you’re hot!”

Ginny processed this for a second.

“Why?” she asked pointedly.

“Why?! I dunno,” Cho said raising her arms in a exaggerated shrug. 

Cho looked at Ginny, both witches facing each other across the long line of showers in their towels. Cho took a few steps towards Ginny.

“I guess...I like you,” Cho took her time over that sentence.

Ginny didn't say anything but her heart lurched suddenly, her stomach coiling into knots. Cho looked at the floor and then took a deep breath as she walked closer.

“I like...” Cho paused. 

She reached out to Ginny’s wrist and, with a finger, gently brushed an area of her skin on the inside of her wrist where she had a small birthmark. 

“I like this,” she said as her index finger traced an outline around it. 

Ginny was surprised by her touch. Surprised because that small area on the side of her wrist now suddenly felt warm. 

“I’d never seen that before,” said Cho. 

She looked at Ginny now and smiled. She flipped Ginny’s hand with hers. 

“And I like these,” she continued, touching Ginny’s fingers on her left hand, tracing her thumb along the edge of Ginny’s index finger. 

The pads of their fingers touched and they both felt the contact of their hands as their fingers intertwined for the first time. Ginny swallowed. She hadn't said a word, she just glanced from where Cho was touching her back into her eyes. Ginny had never been this close to her before, never before had the chance to look at her eyes properly; they were a beautiful dark brown with flecks of something lighter and Ginny felt herself falling into them a bit. Her heart was beating fast now and she knew Cho’s was too because she could feel her pulse thrumming against her own fingers. 

“I like...” Cho let go of Ginny’s hand and passed her hand down her body to point at Ginny’s hip. “This freckle, under here,” she touched the spot over Ginny’s towel. “Right above your hip.”

She looked back into Ginny’s eyes, her pupils large and dilated.

“I haven't noticed it,” Ginny replied hoarsely, finally finding her voice. 

They stared at each other a little longer. Ginny felt her heart start to beat a little quicker and her mouth suddenly felt dry. She licked her lips slowly... she was nervous. Cho glanced into Ginny’s eyes and then let her eyes flick down to Ginny’s lips.

“Mm, and I like these,” Cho reached her index finger to Ginny’s lips, brushing her finger along her bottom lip. “I like these a lot.”

Cho’s smile widened. She could see the effect this was having on the witch and this made her heart beat a little quicker. A heated silence came over them as Ginny stared back at Cho; she was looking at her lips and couldn't help but think about touching them with her own, about running her tongue along them and tasting them.

“What else?” asked Ginny, her voice barely above a whisper. 

Cho let a long silence echo through the changing room. Ginny could feel her pulse in her ears, and her fingers, and beating away quickly in her groin. Cho bit her lip.

“I like the feeling when you come,” she said and watched as Ginny swallowed again, her breathing visibly quickening, her chest rising and falling a little faster. “That’s my favourite,” Cho whispered as she stepped a little closer to Ginny. 

“Oh,” said Ginny. She wasn't sure what to say. 

She felt a little hazy, her mind had filled with the smell of Cho. She glanced down at Cho’s fingers where they had found hers again on the side of her body. 

“There is one thing I don't know if I like yet,” said Cho as she edged a little closer. 

“What’s that?” Ginny whispered as she found her body pulling itself towards Cho.

“The way you kiss,” said Cho. “I had no way to test that.”

Ginny’s eyes glanced impossibly slowly from Cho’s eyes to her lips and then back to her eyes and she smiled lightly and leaned herself towards Cho. 

“I think you’ll like that,” she said softly as she let her lips brush Cho’s slightly. 

Cho moaned softly as she kissed Ginny back, her hands folding around her waist and pulling her towards her. Ginny reached her hand up to Cho’s face, finding the back of her neck and pulling her closer. She lifted her other hand, her fingers gently running into Cho’s hair and pulling slightly. 

Ginny hadn't really thought about what was going on and now this was happening. She had barely paused for a moment to consider that this is something they shouldn't do, that Harry was waiting for her at home and that Cho—her colleague and rival—was now kissing her with passion and vigour and heat. And as they kissed Ginny could feel a warmth rising from her loins. Cho’s lips were soft against hers, perfectly fitting together. They were kissing slowly, their lips parting in unison as their tongues gently found each other. Ginny pulled away slightly to run her tongue along Cho’s bottom lip and bite it lightly. She pulled back so she could see Cho’s face again and she laughed. She moved her thumb over to touch Cho’s bottom lip.

“What a coincidence,” Ginny said, her thumb pulling Cho’s bottom lip down slightly. “I like these too.”

Cho smiled and then Ginny bit her bottom lip again, this time a little harder. Cho began to back her into one of the shower cubicles, it was her turn to put a hand to Ginny’s face whilst the other propped herself up against the wall beside Ginny’s head, pinning her there. Ginny felt Cho’s body press against hers, she couldn’t move but she didn't care. Her hands fell to the side of Cho’s body where she tugged on her towel as they kissed again, pulling her even closer. Their tongues found each other quickly and started to flick and lap against each other. Cho pulled back and used her thumb to pull Ginny’s chin to the side, exposing her neck. She began to nibble at her earlobe slightly, her tongue flicking against it as she started to suck gently. Ginny was breathing quickly and her knees felt weak as Cho continued to lick and suck her ear and neck. 

Cho used her knee to edge Ginny’s legs open slightly and slide her thigh up to meet Ginny’s now throbbing crotch. Cho could feel the heat rising from between Ginny’s legs as she slowly started to grind her thigh up against her, nestling into the patch above Ginny’s upper thigh until she was moaning softly into her mouth. 

“Fuck,” Ginny whispered, and she pulled Cho in closer, her hips bucking slightly against Cho’s thigh as it continued to move against her. 

Ginny could feel her seeping wetness against the pressure from Cho’s thigh, her own moisture coating Cho’s smooth skin. She had never felt this before. Her breath was hard and fast as she pushed herself back against Cho’s body, determined to feel more as the two bodies continued to grind against each other.

Cho let her towel drop and encouraged Ginny to do the same and the two girls continued to kiss, grinding their now naked bodies together. Ginny gasped as their nipples touched, the sensation shooting straight through her, feeling the sensitivity twitch in her core. She wanted Cho, badly. Ginny pushed back against her, finally getting herself free, and she flipped them so now it was her pinning Cho against the shower wall.

“You’ve seen me,” she said as she kissed Cho lightly under her chin and on her throat. “But I've never seen you.” She pulled away so she could look at Cho. 

Her eyes hungrily began taking in her breasts, her flat athletic stomach and the small patch of hair above her crotch. Ginny could see Cho’s chest rising and falling as she watched her. Ginny wanted her, maybe more than she’d wanted anyone. She could feel her tongue tingling, desperate to taste her again. She was taking too long for Cho, who sprung back from against the wall, spinning them back round so Ginny found herself pinned once more. In moments Cho was biting and sucking on her neck again, quicker this time, and Ginny began to moan in anticipation. Cho's hand ran its way down her stomach to the soft curls in the crease above her legs. Cho slipped her hand between her legs and, pressing against Ginny’s mound, she quickly slipped a finger into her folds and began to massage gently as Ginny started moaning louder into her ear. Cho couldn’t believe she was feeling her with her own hands this time, but she knew this area almost as well as she knew her own. She even knew what Ginny would be feeling as she began to quicken the circles she was painting against Ginny’s clit. 

“Fuck,” Ginny breathed as Cho continued massaging that sweet spot in-between her legs. 

“I know you like this,” Cho groaned, feeling her own wetness growing still as she remembered feeling exactly what Ginny was feeling now.

“And I know you like this,” she continued, pushing her fingers inside Ginny, she began to gently fuck her, slowly. 

Ginny moaned, her legs barely keeping her standing. 

“And this,” Cho said as she began to flick her fingers inside Ginny, making her gasp. Ginny’s legs buckled as Cho’s fingers continued to move inside her. 

“I need to lie down,” gasped Ginny. “I can’t stand up when it feels that good.”

“I know,” laughed Cho softly. They moved to the shower floor, their naked bodies rubbing against each other. Cho positioned herself on top of Ginny and continued to fuck her. Ginny pulled her closer. 

This. Felt. There were no words.

Ginny was grinding herself against Cho’s hand, her eyes rolling back ever so slightly as Cho started fucking her a little harder and faster. Ginny wanted more of her, she clutched Cho’s body to her and the two found a rhythm as Cho increased her thrusts into the witch and Ginny bucked her hips to meet her hand.

“Oh my god,” Ginny moaned looking straight at Cho. 

Cho smiled and began to kiss her way down Ginny’s body. Resting just above her fiery patch of hair, she glanced back up at Ginny from this new position, admiring her perfect breasts and flat stomach; this was a good angle. Ginny stared lustfully down her own body to look at Cho, their eyes meeting. Cho kissed Ginny’s box lightly, making her gasp. Still with her fingers inside her, she used her tongue to find her clit once again and she flicked against it. This was new. No matter how much she’d wanted to do this, and imagined doing this, she’d never been able to. Now she was here, she moaned into Ginny’s crotch, tasting her properly for the first time, drinking her in. 

She continued to fuck her with her fingers and flick her tongue back and forth over her clit, she could feel Ginny begin to tighten around her fingers as she edged her closer and closer towards an orgasm. Ginny was moaning loudly now, her cries echoing through the shower. She was writhing, trying to clutch at something, her body was shuddering, anticipating the orgasm that was building inside her. One hand clutched Cho’s head, pulling her into her. Cho moaned, pressing her tongue even harder against Ginny’s clit. Ginny was so close, she could feel her legs begin to tremble and her spare hand reached up, grasping onto the shower lever she pulled, the water turning itself on and cascading onto the sweaty bodies on the shower floor. The water ran over their naked bodies, pooling in Ginny’s belly button and running down into her snatch. Cho didn't let this stop her and she continued to lick and suck and fuck Ginny, finding her fingers cramping slightly as Ginny’s body tightened up around them. 

“Oh my god,” cried Ginny as she felt her orgasm teetering on the edge. “Oh my god,” she cried again as she began to lose herself to it. 

Ginny bucked up against Cho’s face as her orgasm finally hit her, rippling up through her body and clutching around Cho’s fingers. Her cries echoed through the showers as Cho’s fingers continued to pull more and more pleasure out of her. She shuddered over and over again as the orgasm tore through her. Cho continued to lick and suck gently at her clit but Ginny pushed her away. Panting on the shower floor, the water washing over them. 

“Mm...” Cho said approvingly as she wiped Ginny’s juices off her chin and lent her head against her thigh “Good?” she asked smiling up at her, watching the witch whose eyes were closed, her chest rising and falling quickly.

Ginny could only respond with a small noise of agreement, the aftershocks still coursing through her and making her twitch and shudder. She opened her eyes after a while and stared up at the shower ceiling, watching the shower water falling towards her.

“Good,” she agreed, still breathing heavily. 

That was an understatement. She was practically seeing stars. 

‘Oh fuck,’ Ginny thought. ‘What now?”

***


End file.
